


Morty Ex Machina

by congressmanmabel



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Canon Divergence - Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, Crossover, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just a little more summer...." Mabel stated, ready to hand over the rift to the eager time traveler. </p>
<p>"DON'T DO IT!!!" A high-pitch yell that sounded eerily similar to Blendin's called out to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morty Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story that diverges the ending of "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future", but in a good way. I think that most of us want Mabel and the rest of the Pines family to be safe and have nice things.

Mabel Pines's day was not going the way she planned. Her friends Candy and Grenda wouldn't be able to attend her 13th birthday party or be around to say goodbye when she leaves Gravity Falls. Wendy informed her about the horrors of high school, and now Dipper wants to become Ford's apprentice, staying behind when she heads back to California. She doesn't want to leave her friends and family behind in Gravity Falls, and she doesn't want Dipper to leave her as well. Sitting beside the trunk of a great pine tree, she tries to console herself. 

"Only party chocolate can cheer me up now." She said tearfully, scavenging through the backpack for some comfort food. To her dismay she discovers a notebook. "Nerd books?" She rummages through the backpack some more to find anything of use only to find some beat-up pens that were clearly her brother's. "Chewed up pens? Ugh, wrong backpack. Not fair. I just wish summer could last forever." She pulls up her sweater and retreats to Sweatertown in order to calm herself down. 

"That might be possible!" A high-pitched voice answers.

"Sweatertown is  _not_  accepting incoming calls right now." She retorted, clearly not wanting to be bothered with during her state of melancholy. 

"M-M-M-Mabel, it's me."

"What? Who said that?" She peeked her head out of her sweater to find a familiar face. Blendin Blandin, the time-traveler from the future, approached the pre-teen while adjusting his camouflage suit. "I-I-I can help."

Mabel was surprised by his sudden appearance. "The time travel guy? What are you doing here?"

"You said you don't want summer to end, right? D-did-did I hear that right?" Blendin inquires, ignoring Mabel's questions altogether. 

The sweater-wearing girl was still uncertain of Blendin's question. "Yeah... why are you asking?"

The time-traveler got down to the bottom-line; "Look, maybe it's against the rules, but you once did a favor for me, so I thought I could help you out. It's called a time bubble, and it prevents time from going forward. Summer in Gravity Falls can last as long as you want it to!"

Now Mabel was intrigued by Blendin's assistance. Maybe she doesn't have to leave Gravity Falls after all and Summer doesn't have to end! She can still be with her friends and family for much longer! She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she asked, "R-Really? But how does it work?"

"I just need you to get a little gizmo for me from your uncle." He explains as his wristwatch displayed a holographic image of the rift. "It's something small. He won't even know it's missing."

Mabel, unaware of the rift and its powers, began to ponder aloud, "Huh. Maybe Dipper has something like that in his nerd-bag." She searched through her brother's backpack and found a gooey-like substance inside a tiny snow globe. She pulled the object from the backpack, inspecting it in her hold. "Huh. That's... odd. This it?"

"Yes, that's it!" Blendin exclaimed in excitement. "Just hand it over and I'll do my thing. Unless you're ready to leave Gravity Falls."

The girl looked at the rift carefully as she thought. Maybe if she gives over the small object, she can have some more time in the Oregon community. She can make up with her brother and maybe try to convince Grunkle Ford to stay as well. Some extra time in Gravity Falls was all she needed at this point. "Just a little more summer...." Mabel stated, ready to hand over the rift to the eager time traveler. 

"DON'T DO IT!!!" A high-pitch yell that sounded eerily similar to Blendin's called out to her. The goggled man and the young girl look over at the source to find an adolescent boy with curly brown wearing a yellow shirt, jeans, and a beat-up lab coat sprint from a light green portal, approaching the two. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM YOUNG GIRL! TH-THAT'S NOT EVEN BLENDIN!!! HE-HE WANTS TO DESTROY THE RIFT YOU HAVE THERE AND CAUSE THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!

Mabel clutches the rift close to her chest, completely unsure of what was happening. Blendin, now mad at the boy's appearance, snapped at him. "I don't even know what you're talking about kid! I  _am_ Blendin'!"

"Yeah right you dumb triangle!" The boy in the lab coat shouted. "I saw you possess my friend Blendin' an-and use his body to alter the past events in this dimension! NOW GET OUT OF HIM Y-YOU GEOMETRIC JERK!!!" The boy tackled the time traveler to the ground, pinning him to ensure that he doesn't come close to the rift.

"That's....that's not Blar-blar?" Mabel inquired, still confused as to what was going on. 

"Look at his eyes!!!" Morty exclaimed to the girl. He ripped the goggles off the man's face, revealing two yellow orbs with black slits for irises. "Bill!" Mabel gasped in shock, still protecting the rift in her hold. 

"He was trying to trick you into giving him that rift!" The boy explained while keeping the possessed man down. "Y-you gotta keep it safe!" However, the possessed Blendin soon got up and threw the boy off of his back and onto the ground. Laughing maniacally, he approached poor Mabel.

"HAND THAT RIFT TO ME SHOOTING STAR!!! OR DO I HAVE TO PRY IT FROM YOUR COLD, DEA-"

The curly haired boy gave Bill a mean left hook to the face, knocking him out. The punch was so hard that it caused the demon to be ushered from his human vessel when Blendin fell to the ground. Mabel gently placed the rift inside Dipper's backpack before walking towards the boy, who carefully approached the time-traveler. Fortunately, Blendin's eyes were back to normal and he was free from the triangle's control. 

"Blendin!" The boy cried out in relief. The time-traveler moved his eyes around and was shocked by the scenery in front of him. This was not 207̃012. The frightened man frantically looked around his surroundings. "Wh-where am I? H-h-how did I get here?" 

"H-hey man, it's okay." The lab-coat wearing lad said in a calm voice to help relax Blendin. "We're in Gravity Falls, Oregon circa 2012. I managed to get that dumb demon out of you before anything bad happened." 

"Blah-blah, are you alright?" Mabel asked in concern. 

"Ye-yeah, I'll be okay I suppose." Blendin responded. "And it's Blendin- aurgh!" He attempted to get up on his own, but his back ached from falling hard to the ground. The boy was able to help Blendin up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder to support his injured friend. 

"Sorry about that man." The boy apologized.

"It's all good. I've had worse days than this..." Blendin reassured his friend. 

"Although I fear that this won't be the last we'll see of that Bill person...." The boy mused aloud.

"We can go back to the Shack!" Mabel explained to the two. "It was Bill-proofed recently so we'll be safe in there!" 

"I could use some R and R before fixing all of the time alterations that triangle caused." Blendin' added. 

"Alright then, lead us the way!" The curly haired boy proclaimed, but was hit with the realization that he did not know her name. "Uh, uh......" 

"Mabel Pines." She introduced herself, extending a friendly hand.

"Morty Smith." He gently shook her hand, smiling back at her. Mabel grabbed the backpack so that she can return the rift to Dipper and Grunkle Ford when she got back. Morty and Mabel carefully assisted Blendin' as they started their short trek to the Mystery Shack. It was a few minutes into the walk when Mabel decided to break the silence. "Is it me, or do you two sound like the same person." Morty and Blendin' exchanged confused glances at each other upon hearing the girl's solid point. 

"Huh, it never really occurred to me 'til now." Blendin' stated.

"Now that you mention it, I guess we sound somewhat similar..." Morty added. 

**Author's Note:**

> ** I was originally going have this be a three-part story, but it there were some issues that arose during writing as well as hitting writer's block and my work life was a lot, so I was not able to complete what I intended. 
> 
> But I hope that you all enjoy this one-shot.


End file.
